


Dancing

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Forgotten Files [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: Heather's having a bad day.
Series: Forgotten Files [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089077





	Dancing

Tap. Tap tap; click. Taptaptaptaptap click. Stomp, click, stomp.

One foot after another. One jump, a slide, and shuffle. Spin. Bow, kick.

Keep moving, don't think, lead the song. Be the beat, the rhythm, the skeleton. The song ends, keep moving, don't let them catch up. Just keep dancing and the music will start again. An endless loop; the same song is sung directed by the whims of the rhythm. Spin, tap, spin.  


The same song, no matter how the dance is done. Endless, lost, burning. The bile slides up; swallow. My stomach churns. Bow and hop forwards, thrice. Bones rattle, rage and hate; slip, stumble keep going, louder, heavier.

Not a puppet; the strings are too lithe, but a conductor in a mad fit. Master to the music, forever mesmerized by it. The song ends, the rhythm goes on; lost. It starts again and again and again andagainandagainand-

Hands, and I'm back. Hands on my shoulder and I'm rooted on the spot. Hands around me, words in my ear. I'm lost no more. The crazed haze slips away. I fall; the hands remain. Tears pour down my face.

The music, the song... It had never begun to play.


End file.
